User blog:JDKreeper/Ultimate Update Idea Navigator
Ok guys, welcome to another blog post! Sorry for not writing recently, as I have been either depressed or having some problems with the Staff. Light was my favorite Buraucrat and now that he's gone, I feel like some of the admins are abusing their power. That is a blog post I will write later. Anyway, let's get into what you came for. ''' '''I'm acually currently writing this right now! Thank Bluegun for the motivation. If he can do this in his hellhole, I can do it too! Map (Large) New robberies: Mineshaft By JD_Kreeper, possibly stolen by Bluegun The mineshaft is a mineshaft that is located under the Dunes. It's enterence is in the cave dune. I've acually designed this one, click here to see it! Entering To enter the mineshaft, go to the cave dune. The floor will be replaced with a hole and an elevator Airport Idea by Scorpoin, Bluegun, Rouglax, and many theorists about the Moster trucks and shovel easter egg. The Airport takes up a large space in the desert with another road coming in too. It consists of a large runway with an Air Traffic Control station on top of the nearby hill. Stealth Jet Cargo Plane Passenger Plane Private Jet Factory Idea by bluegun. Inproved by JD_Kreeper Secret Archives Idea by Bluegun. Inproved by JD_Kreeper The Secret Archives is a hidden robbery that gives huge amounts of money. It does not have an acual location, and just spawns randomly, usually in the bottom left corner of the map where the Ferrari is and where the Factory will be. Requirements: *Rocket Launcher or grenade. *Keycard Suggestions: *Donut *Other wepons (cops can enter too. If you do not have a wepon, let them chase you through the obstacle course) Finding The Secret Archives spawns in a random location on terrian (not models/meshes), usually in the bottom left corner of the map, every real life hour after a server is created. When it spawns, a tunnel will drill through the terrian. It will then put a tunnel, similar to Train tunnels, around the hole along with a ladder. The tunnel can vary in size, depending on how high it was where it spawned. The tunnel is generated in pieces, each one is about 5 studs tall and has an H for part of the ladder. The top piece has a red circular manhole cover. Robbing To rob, find the manhole. When you go to it, hold E for a few seconds. When the hatch opens, go down the ladder, you will hear that "DuduDUN" noise you get whenever you enter any robbery, followed by this music: "Clocks" by Coldplay'' The first 6 seconds are silent, as it was like that when I downloaded the youtube video.'' When you reach the bottom, you will be in a sewer, similar to the ones under the Prison. This sewer, however, is a maze. Navigate through the maze, and eventually you will find a sewage pipe that is the same size as the Kichen vent in the prison. This will lead to a toilet. Using a rocket launcher or grenade, you can blow up the toilet and enter the room. Exit the bathroom and you will end up in a bigger room, but a massive cannon will pop out of the wall and you will get this notification: WARNING!' '''Please show identifacation, or be terminated. You then have to hold your keycard as fast as you can, as the cannon will fire a massive cannonball that will then explode, instantly killing you. If you move out of the circe on the floor that represents what the cannon is aiming at, it will kill you, as it can move. Once you hold your keycard, the cannon will go back into the wall, and you will get this notification "'Hello {'''Name}! Welcome to The Secret Archives" You then continue exploring the room. There are several file cabnets and a computer. There is also a USB flash drive somewhere on the desk. Grabbing this will put it in your inventory. THen, make your way to the computer and click on the side or the laptop to insert the USB. You will automaticly be redirected to File Explorer (from default Windows wallpaper). You can then choose which files to put onto the USB Regular duffel bags will have 5 GB, while Bigger duffel bags get 8GB. Each file is 1GB. Here's a list of file names: Passeges 10 of these will be used at random, similar to the Jewerly Floors. They behave like levels in BABFT, where the next one spawns when you complete one Rocket hall: This consists of a simple hallway. But don't go yet! If you look ti the right, there is a small lever that can be pulled, When pulled, a conveyer on the floor will start moving, boosting you. As soon as you start walking through, conveyer on of off, rockets will start shooting, setting the floor on fire too. Crusher A mashy spikey plate is slamming against the left wall and coming out of the right, similar to the one in the "Mashy Spike Plate!" bank floor, exept there is no long piston, and it is just the plate and the flexible peict behind it. It slams the wall every half a second. Just like the bank floor, you have to walk behind it when it slams. Trains (LONG PAGE) all credit to JD_Kreeper When the Passenger train came out, it relit the idea on how this could work. Seeing how Badimo has prevented the trains from hitting each other, it inspired me to make this blog post. Also, the same day I was blocked, I rode on the Metro train, which is one of the trains I will include here, and I also saw what the Cargo train is based off of. And it was a scammy train, took 5 minutes to pass and only 1 red car lol. Map This is the map about the trains. Here is a key: Grey box: An enterence/exit tunnel for a train, similar to Train Tunnel 1 & 3. Accepts most trains (You'll see why). Black box: A taller version of the Grey box. Accepts all trains. Yellow line: A train track. Gray line: A train tunnel that does not teleport the players out or delete/spawn a train,, rather just an underground path. Similar to train tunnel 2 and 4. Fits most trains Black line: A taller version of the Gray line. Fits all trains. Can also respresent a road. Use your common sense when choosing. Blue box: A train stop with few exeptions. Usually followed by a station. Light blue line: A magnet train's track. Not compatable with yellow train tracks. Now lets get into the trains! NOTE: If it's name is a ?, that means I cannot come up with a pun for it's name. If you have one, tell me in the coments. More about these trains: Metro The metro is a train, similar to the Passenger train. It's robbery machanic is similar: random objects in the train. However, it usually spawns with 10-30 cars, and is more than 3x faster. Each car is it's own locomotive. Again, you can walk between the cars, but have to open a door first. Standing in front of the train only kills you if you are in the bottom part, but you can jump through the door in the front if it's open without the sides killing you. Robbing To rob this train, you have to somehow catch up to it. Then, jump on top of it and go between the cars. For this train, there are doors between the cars, and you will have to click it to open. Once you are inside a car, start stealing random objects like the Passenger train. You can steal more of these, and the duffel bag of this train is not compatible with any other. Amtrak Light Rail Maglev Category:Blog posts